


True Names

by ladygray99



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bloodplay, Community: bdsm_fandom, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s only one name the Doctor can use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Names

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an expansion of a bdsm_fandom 3 sentence prompt fill.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Bloodplay prompted by von_gelmini

They knew each other's real names.

Before Doctor and Master they knew the names their mother's whispered to them during storms. They knew the names their teacher's called them when they first looked into eternity, the void screaming through their minds. And the names they called out to each other as they ran joyfully across fields while the second sun of Gallifrey rose. Those true names still held power beyond imagine.

But as the blood from long cuts, carefully placed over each heart, slid down his chest, the Doctor knew there was only one name he could possibly say.

“Master.”


End file.
